This invention relates to a telephone having a user interface.
Many portable telephones are controlled through a series of menus. Each menu consists of a series of menu items which can be selected by a user. The selecting of an item controls the telephone, either to cause it to present another menu (for example if the menus are organised in a hierarchical, branching structure) or to control other features of the telephone (for example to begin a telephone call, store information in a memory or increase the telephone's ringing volume). Typically, three keys are provided to allow the user to operate the menu system. One key causes the next menu item to be displayed, another key causes the preceding menu item to be displayed, and the third key is used to select the currently-displayed item.